


The Sun Will Set, and the Darkness Will Rise

by minyoongitrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, Wizard John, Wizard Sherlock, witch uhura, wizard bones, wizard jim, wizard spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongitrash/pseuds/minyoongitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek/Harry Potter/Sherlock AU/Crossover: Jim's father has been dead seventeen long years now, his life taken on the job as an Auror after a terrible accident. Now in his final year at Hogwarts, Jim is looking forward to finishing his education and following in his dad's footsteps. However, fatal incidents start to occur around Hogwarts, incidents that seem to center around the young wizard. Even when confronted by a terrible family secret, will Jim be able to solve who's behind all these things before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Moran

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for the crossover just popped into my head one day a very long time ago, but I didn't get to editing or really planning it until recently. I'll try to post every once in a few days, but I'm a bit busy so we'll see how everything pans out.  
> Also, I've decided to make Jim and Bones Americans because I simply could not imagine them as British. Thus, anything written in either of their perspectives will be in American terms and spelling, whereas everyone else's POV will be written in British terms and spelling. I will add tags, characters, and etc as needed as the story progresses.  
> I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is always welcome.  
> [I do not claim to own any characters, TV series, or movies from whence the characters are from. I am not in any way affiliated with aforementioned TV series, movies, and their creators.]

It wasn't Jim's idea to get into a fight before the school year had even begun.

In Jim's defence though, he had merely been defending an underclassman from an undeserving assault. Jim had caught Sebastian Moran about to beat up a kid for some unknown reason, so Jim did what any Kirk would do: sucker punch the guy in the face before he could hurt the little guy.

Jim had been unprepared for the rather nasty undercut that Moran threw back, and was sent careening into the side of the train with a forceful crash.

"Oh- you're getting it now, buddy," Jim growled as he pushed himself back up. He noticed that people were suddenly pouring out of their compartments to see what was going on, but he forced himself to ignore them. Stupid bastard Moran. Fucking bully.

Moran raised a thick black eyebrow at him. In response, Jim felt his blood boil.

Jim stepped to the left; Moran matched his step. He stepped back; Moran pushed onwards.

Perfect. Jim lunged forwards, ducking under Moran's fists as they came swinging at him. As Jim tackled Moran and sent them both flying to the ground, he felt something hit his head.

 _Damn, that hurt._ Despite the pain, Jim managed to get up on his knees and delivered a harrowing punch at Moran's nose. He pulled back for a second punch, blood rushing through his ears, but before his fist could land on Moran's face again, the other boy retaliated and with a sickening crunch, broke Jim's nose.

"Sonuvabitch," Jim yelped, not bothering to cover up the curse. Taking advantage of the moment, Moran viciously shoved Jim off of him and picked him up by the front of his t-shirt, slathering blood all over it.

Even though his nose (and just about a million other places in his body) ached from the abuse, Jim mustered up the energy for a jest. "First you break my nose, then you ruin my favorite shirt? You're paying for both of them."

An ugly look crossed Moran's face then, and as Jim closed his eyes and waited for the final blow to come, a voice he hadn't been expecting to hear barked out a spell.

A flash of red hammered against Jim's eyelids. All of a sudden, Jim found himself falling down to the ground then landed on his ass. Oof. He opened his eyes to see Moran Stunned on the floor.

"Spock, my savior, I-"

"Please do not waste your breath on my behalf, Mr. Kirk," Spock said in that annoyingly emotionless voice of his. He raised his voice. "Retreat back into your compartments; there is nothing to see here." With disappointed grumbles, students shuffled off back to their seats.

"C'mon, Spock- at least let me thank-"

"Jim, what the bloody hell."

Jim winced at the southern drawl of his best friend's voice. He spun around to face Bones, and then found himself caught between laughing and shrinking from the Georgian's disapproving gaze. Either way though, with the adrenaline from the fight fading away, his nose was starting to hurt like hell. "Listen, Bones, Moran was about to beat the crap out of this kid-"

"Look at that- a broken nose and the school year hasn't even started yet."

"If you'd just let me finish-"

"No." Bones’ lips were a hard line, but something in his eyes made Jim think that he was actually laughing at him in the inside.

"Dick." Jim stood, wincing at his aching butt, face and back.

"Bitch." Bones stepped forwards, raising his wand.

"Asswipe."

“This is why I’m the prefect and you’re not. Episkey."

Jim yelped as his nose crunched back into place. He hopped in place, accidentally stepping on Bones' foot.

Bones hissed. "Goddamn it, man." Regardless, he cleared up the blood on Jim's face and shirt with another wave of his wand.

"Sorry and thanks," Jim mumbled. Remembering that Spock and Moran were still there, Jim turned back to look at them. Spock was reading a piece of parchment carefully, and a distinct look that Jim couldn't recognize had settled over his usually- expressionless face.

"Hey, Spock." Jim approached the Head Boy, then tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. That the Ravenclaw didn't shake it off or even attempt to was both a good and worrying sign. Well, maybe more worrying than good, really. “Everything alright?"

"Quite," Spock said promptly. He folded the parchment and tucked it into the pocket of his pants. His steady voice gave away nothing, but a slight tremor in his hands as he pocketed the paper said otherwise. "I shall see you around, gentlemen.”

Without so much as another word, Spock turned away from them and headed off towards the front of the train.

"Why thank you, Spock, nice to see you around too, Spock," Jim murmured sarcastically yet half-heartedly, staring after him. What had him so spooked on that piece of paper that he had actually trembled? "Did you see that?" 

"Well, he is Spock." Bones shrugged, then gave Jim a questioning look. "And see what?"

"He-" Jim frowned. "Never mind." He'd find out what was on that piece of paper later. For now though, he had a little something else to think about. "Well, he left us with a Stunned Moran to deal with," Jim grunted, turning to look at the downed Slytherin with a distasteful eye."How about we leave him here and bolt? The Stunning spell's going to wear off soon."

As if to prove his point, Moran's foot twitched.

"Yeah, let's go," Bones agreed quickly. He took Jim by his shoulders and pushed him down the corridor.

"Hey ladies," Jim said, winking jokingly at two girls in a compartment that they passed.

"Hey, Jim," they chorused back, interlaced hands rising together to kind of wave at him.

"You know, I remember the day that you found out that they were together," Bones said. He lifted his hands off of Jim's shoulders.

"Hey- from awkward instances arise great friendships," Jim insisted. He tried to stay in tandem with the other boy's steps, though it was hard because of the pain from the fight. He was going to make Bones do something about that when they got to their compartment.

Bones snorted. "I fail to see how that was awkward. Marie gave you a really strong talking-to when she found you hitting on Amelia, so it might be classified as a more humiliating situation." Finally, they arrived at their compartment. Bones opened the door and let Jim in first before following his friend and closing the door.

"Same thing," Jim said dismissively.

Bones gave Jim a look that clearly told him that he was full of shit. Jim retaliated by sticking his tongue out. The other boy promptly stuck his out too, and a war of sorts erupted over who could out- weird the other's facial expressions.

The two were interrupted by a dark head who opened the door to their compartment without so much as a warning. "Spock wants you at the front of the train for a bit, Bones,” Nyota Uhura said without preamble. She was already dressed in her robes, her blue and silver tie neatly done around her neck.

“Hello to you too, Uhura,” Jim drily, waving.

Uhura cocked her head to the left. “Did you hear something?” She asked Bones. 

“I don’t believe I did,” Bones replied. Ignoring Jim’s wounded look, he stood. “What does that pointy-eared bastard want? We’ve already received our schedules.”

“He wants to clarify something,” Uhura replied. 

“Clarify what? He spent ten minutes "clarifying" the rules on PDA." Bones was nothing if not the original Grumpy Cat; Jim swore that they had the same face. Maybe Bones and the Grumpy Cat were related; it would definitely explain Bones' perpetually frowning or disapproving face.

Without another word, Uhura just gave Bones a look that said that she had no idea what Spock was thinking either, then walked off. 

"I love you, Uhura!" Jim yelled out the door. The tall African beauty only ignored him and kept walking. 

"She hates you. I hope you know that by now."

"Naw, Bones; she's just in denial of the hot, steamy chemistry that we have."

Bones rolled his eyes. "The only hot, steamy chemistry that you have with anyone is yourself." With that, the Hufflepuff prefect walked out. 

"You would have one with yourself too if you were as hot as I were!" Jim called out. He thought he heard a gruff sound, like something between a cough and a laugh, before the sound of Bones' footsteps faded away. Grinning to himself, the young Kirk took out a well-worn copy of a muggle paperback, flipped to the first page, then read. 

It was only when Jim had finished the book, realized that his body was still bitching and moaning about the earlier fight with Moran, and heard the announcement that came from the speakers that there were only ten minutes until the train arrived at Hogwarts that he realized that Bones hadn’t come back at all.


	2. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! After a month and some, chapter 2 is finally here. School has started and I'm working on college applications, so please bare with me as updates may be agonizingly slow. Also, despite telling FrozenWinter2014 that I would be introducing Sherlock in this chapter, I'm afraid that that's not true because of the pacing of the story. You'll see him in the next chapter or the one after that though!

Spock watched as the prefects filed into the compartment, some of them wearing annoyed expressions for being called in for the second time within the hour. Nyota and Mr. McCoy entered a bit towards the end, followed by a pair of laughing boys- Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov. Seeing that everyone else was already seated and were looking anything but happy though, the two boys quickly collected themselves and sat down.

Steadily, the room quieted down until everyone was looking at Spock, waiting for him to speak. Nyota gave Spock an encouraging smile, which he did not return but ever-so-slightly graciously tilt his head to. _Breathe, Spock._

“I do not doubt that you all are more than a bit irritated for being down here a second time,” Spock said, rising. He ignored the way that Ms. Chapel and Mr. McCoy were switching between exchanging tense and unsteady looks and ignoring the other altogether. “However, a… situation has arisen which cannot be ignored.”

The sheet of paper weighed heavily in his pocket.

“Hogwarts may be in danger. No doubt you all have heard of the… incident over the summer.”

The prefects shifted uneasily, their glances darting around the compartment.

“If you do not remember, allow me to refresh your memory.”

_His screams rang through Spock's ears, never once stopping._

“A teacher, Professor Knight, was found dead outside of his quarters. It seemed that he was frightened to death.” 

_How could someone be frightened to death?_

“None of the other students outside this room know this. As far as they know, he was found dead of natural causes in his home in Cardiff. As long as no one here told anyone, that is.” Spock swept his gaze evenly through the room. Only two of the prefects hurried their gazes downwards as if to escape from him. Fools. He would be having words with them later. Meanwhile, he would have to make sure rumours didn’t spread like wildfire through the student body.

“I have recently received word that this may happen again.” Someone gasped. “Thus, we must be more vigilant than ever and-“

“Excuse me, Mr. Spock,” someone spoke up. It was one of the fifth year prefects, Ms. Anna Grace from Hufflepuff. “But how do you know if the threat is legitimate? What if someone’s just messing with us and-“

“It’s better to be safe than sorry, isn’t it?” An disgruntled voice said.

_Thank you, Mr. Watson._

“Yes,” Spock replied quickly. “As Mr. Watson said, it is indeed better to be safe rather than sorry. However, if this is a prank, I will find out and the perpetrator will be held responsible.” He hardened his gaze and probed the room again. This time, no one looked down or otherwise fidgeted.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted-“ He looked briefly at Ms. Grace, who promptly blushed, “- We must be more vigilant. Thus, I am assigning six prefects per shift to patrol the corridors per night.” A chorus of protests arose from the younger prefects, but the grim expressions on the older students’ faces quieted them soon enough. “If everyone would please take out the schedules that they had received before.”

Papers rustled, and soon, everyone had their materials out.

“Now, Ms. Adler and Mr. Lestrade, in addition to your Tuesday and Thursday shifts, you will now be taking Mondays with…”

***

Two hours later and after many headaches over trying to fit people around Quidditch practices (Spock and Nyota were both on the Ravenclaw team, and Watson and Hooper were on the Hufflepuff team, to name a few), the prefects slowly filed out of the compartment. With just five minutes to go before they arrived the station, some ran back to the compartments that they were previously in, but others merely asked the ones going back to send messages to their friends telling them to pick up their stuff for them.

Bones didn’t have anything in the compartment that he was at with Jim; everything he had was in the bag he had slung over his shoulder. He quickly changed into his robes in the prefect’s compartment, deftly doing up the tie with his hands (surgeon hands, Jim had called them when he had first seen Bones tie his own shoelaces way back in their first year). He briefly considered somehow sending a message down to his best friend but decided against it; he would see him on the platform later.

Perhaps, if Bones and Jim looked a little more alike, they would’ve been mistaken for brothers, with how they acted. They punched each other, studied for tests together, bantered- everything that close brothers did. However, Bones’ dark hair and hazel eyes and Jim’s blond hair and blue eyes set them apart as the sun did shadows and light.

So what if Jim was an insufferable git with no regards for the rules? Bones couldn’t forget the way that he had stood up for him when Moran came around one day looking for a good punching bag, nor did he forget how Jim stuck by his side and kept him going even after Christine had broken up with him. Who else was going to come down to the kitchens with him at four in the morning for a cup of hot chocolate and some crème brûlée?

The train finally stopped. Bones turned towards the exit, noting Uhura and Spock talking with hushed voices. He tried not to stare at the way that their knees were touching.  
Bones quickly looked away then stepped out of the compartment, not wanting to be caught and be seen as a busy-body. As his foot touched the concrete, he searched the platform with his eyes, looking for a familiar Iowan boy.

“Bones! Over here!”

Jim’s American accent rose over the sea of British ones. Bones immediately spotted him over by the lamp post with his arms waving in the air, and pushed passed the other students to get to him.

“Where’ve you been? I even managed to finish To Kill a Mockingbird from cover to back.” Jim swung an arm around Bones’ broad shoulders and guided them down the path to the carriages. As always, they were standing alone, with nothing to pull them along but themselves.

“Just a revision to the patroling schedule,” Bones replied easily, climbing into the carriage. “Someone wanted to change something and so we had to.” It was a vague answer at best, but Jim seemed to accept the half-assed explanation as he got in after him. A feeling of guilt settled in Bones’ gut, but he pushed it away. He had his orders, and besides, there was no use in telling Jim about this. Ignorance was bliss, and all that shit.

Jim waved at someone behind Bones. “Hey! Spock! Uhura! Want to share a carriage?”

Bones twisted around in his seat to see the two Ravenclaws headed in their general direction. “No, Jim-“ Uhura started.

“Yes,” Spock said.

Everything seemed to freeze. Staring at Spock, Bones felt his jaw drop open a bit. His vision zeroed in on the other boy, not seeing how Uhura’s mouth widened into an ‘O’ and not hearing the shouts of people behind them to get moving. Unlike before, he couldn’t stop staring at the Head Boy.

Since when did Spock voluntarily place himself in the same vicinity as Jim? After that incident in the second year when Jim had publicly called Spock out on his less-than-desirable character after beating him at an exam (Jim had cheated, but that was besides the point), the other boy had wanted nothing to do with the young Kirk.

Uhura was the first to recover. “W-we’ll get in, then,” she said, her voice trembling a little. She got into the carriage first, then Spock got in, a serene expression on his face. He sat next to Jim, directly facing Uhura. Bones blinked. He was a primary witness to an important moment in history; never before had he felt so important.

Spock then turned his head towards the front of the carriage, then froze. His eyes gazed steadily at the space, as if he were looking at something that no one else could see.

“Spock, you okay?” Jim asked, leaning a little forwards in his seat as his blue eyes stared steadily at Spock’s face.

“Completely,” Spock replied without a hitch. The carriage began moving forwards. After staring forwards a little longer, Spock turned his gaze to Jim. For some reason, Bones felt discomfited by how close together Jim's and Spock's faces were, even long after they had broken eye contact and gave each other their personal space back. 


	3. The Sorting and Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years go through their Sorting, a new professor is introduced, and Professor Knight is remembered. Or, well, slightly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize for it being months since I updated last; school got crazy, college acceptances came in, and I'm trying to keep my grades up so that my offer doesn't get rescinded (eep). I'm back though, and will try to update at least once a week. Thank you for all the support, both old and new! This chapter introduces the Weasleys and Potters, while the next one will introduce Sherlock and more of Watson. To be clear, everything that has happened in the series is canon, which is why the Potter-Weasley clan is there.   
> I'm also currently looking for beta readers, so if you're interested, let me know!   
> \- Ash

Jim never got tired of the choosing ceremony. He always paid rapt attention to the first years each year, remembering when it had been little eleven-year-old him up there on the dais with the Sorting Hat perched on his head. Whenever the sorting had placed someone into Gryffindor, Jim’s voice would rise above the rest. He wasn’t anything if not heavy on the house pride. Despite Jim’s enthusiasm though, he had to admit that less first years were coming to his house than to others. He looked across the open space between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to glare at Bones; the bastard was already wearing a smug look even though they were only halfway through the ceremony.   
Every year, the two boys would make a bet to see which of their houses would get more first years. Either one won or lost by a difference of one or a few heads, no more, no less. The loser had to do a dare determined by the winner. Having won the bet for the past two years in the row, Jim was determined to see that he got a third-year streak on his last year of school.

With appraising eyes, Jim watched as Albus Severus Potter, a tiny kid with a mop of black hair, mounted the stage. He heaved himself up onto the chair. Albus was a scrawny kid, all solemn look and calm, poised body. Jim could see the Sorting Hat’s lips moving, but he was too far to hear what it was saying. The girl next to him- Dominique Weasley, Albus’ cousin- leaned over to Jim.

“I wonder what he’s saying,” she murmured.

“Don’t we all?” He said back, shrugging so that his shoulder brushed against hers.

Dominique caught his eye. Jim liked her light brown eyes; he thought that they contained a hint of blue closer to the center, which was pretty captivating. The rest of her wasn’t so bad, either. To be honest, Jim was surprised that the two of them hadn’t hooked up yet.

Evidently, Dominique seemed to reach the same conclusion. “Maybe we can talk about it later,” she suggested, giving Jim a sly smile.

“Sure,” Jim smirked. He leaned in a bit closer. Her skin was a nice tan, courtesy of all the hours spent for Quidditch practice. Though she doesn’t seem like it, Dominique was one hell of a Beater. “Come on up later; we’re having a party.”

Dominique grinned, but before she could reply, the Sorting Hat yelled out its final verdict. 

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Jim felt his own eyes go wide, and watched with an open mouth as Albus hopped off of the stool and quickly strode over to the opposite side of the room from the rest of his family.

Slytherin. Who would’ve thought? How was Albus going to take it, being in a different house from so many of his kin? Catching a glimpse of Albus’ face though, Jim could see that his lips had pulled into a grim, determined line and a bright gleam to his eyes.

As McGonagall called the next person up to the Sorting Hat, Jim snapped out of it and looked around to judge the Potter-Weasley clan’s reactions. Some of them still look shocked, and others were whispering furiously to their friends and family. Dominique, Louis and Victoire were going at it in some seriously rapid French, Fred and Roxanne were trying their hardest to look over everyone’s heads to give Albus ‘what-the-fuck’ looks, and James was glaring down at the empty dinner plate in front of him.

When Jim twisted back towards the front, he thought that he could smell a slight whiff of… was that citrus? He leaned surreptitiously towards Dominique to see if she was wearing some kind of perfume. If she were though, wouldn’t he have smelled it earlier when they were flirting?

There wasn’t anything from her. Confused, he then went on to sniff at the guy sitting next to him. What was his name? Kevin? Calvin? Something like that.

Once Kevin-slash-Calvin-slash-whatever came up dry as well, Jim turned his attention back towards the Sorting (“ROSE WEASLEY, RAVENCLAW!”), if only with half his concentration. The other half was spent observing the rest of the student population and the staff. Gregory Lestrade’s lips pulled into a severe and straight line, and Amelia and Maria were wearing identical expressions with droopy eyelids and downturned lips. Several of the professors were slumped against their chairs up at the High Table. The new professor, whom Jim had noticed the moment he had came into the Great Hall, was sitting with his back ramrod-straight against the back of his chair and arms perched on both armrests. Despite his erect posture, the man seemed poised and relaxed as his gaze roamed the room. Besides from the stranger, most everyone seemed sullen- grim, almost. No- maybe not grim, but sad at the least.

Of course. Jim drew in a sharp breath. How could he have forgotten that Professor Knight was dead? A sharp feeling of grief pressed against his chest, and he had to look down at his empty plate to hide whatever emotion his face may betray. Once he had composed himself, he looked back up, though his hands were clenched in fists.  
Knight had been one of Jim’s favorite teachers; Jim remembered laughing a lot in his Astronomy classes. Jim felt a warm, glowing feeling in his chest as he remembered that Knight had been a good and friendly teacher to him, despite that Jim had been a smart-ass in class. He'd do stuff like... Well, all Jim knew was that he made Astronomy something of a chaotic affair every once in a while. It was strange that he couldn’t remember any specific instances when he raised hell, but Jim thought that it was just because all his antics from all his classes were starting to blur together.

After that, Jim’s grins became more forced and the sparkle in his eyes died down a bit. If anyone noticed, no one indicated it, and Jim sure as hell wasn’t going to talk about it, either. He also noticed that the scent of citrus that he had smelt before was gone, but shrugged. This was Hogwarts, after all; weird was the norm, here.

Finally, all the first years had been sorted and the Great Hall had quieted down. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gracefully rose from her throne-like seat. She had been a professor at Hogwarts for a while before becoming Head of School after Albus Dumbledore had died right before the second Wizarding War. Yet, Jim could see that McGonagall was starting to succumb to her age. There were more gray hairs visible under the pointed witch’s hat that she wore on her head, and her motions were slower than they had been six years ago.

“Welcome, students, to yet another year at Hogwarts,” she began, voice as strong as ever. If there was one thing that would never die in Minerva McGonagall, it would be her inner strength, Jim grudgingly thought. “And to our new students, the class of 2021, welcome. Hogwarts has always been a proud school of prestige in the wizarding world…”

At this point, Jim started to zone out. He scanned the table again, his eyes falling on what he presumed to be the teacher taking the late Professor Knight’s position.

_So- Astronomy with you, then, mister bright blue eyes?_ The new teacher seemed stern, with his expressionless face and a steely look to his eyes. Maybe Jim would give him a hard time, maybe he wouldn’t. He’d wait until his first class to see.

He decided to tune back in just as McGonagall began to talk about discipline. “Breaking school rules will result in deduction of house points and detention in more moderate to severe cases,” she emphasized, looking at Jim as she spoke. Jim smiled back at her serenely. A hint of exasperation flew through the old bird’s eyes before she moved her gaze. “As many of you are aware, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, out of bounds.”

Thoughtlessly, Jim turned his head to meet Bones’ gaze. The two boys shared smirks.

Soon, McGonagall finished talking about actions and their repercussions and moved on. Jim wished that she hadn’t.

“Unfortunately, as you have all heard by now, one of our own has left us. Professor Marlow Knight was found dead from natural causes in his home in Cardiff shortly after leaving the school for the summer break.” She paused. In the break, an absolute and somber silence came over the entire room. Even Jim couldn’t keep his usual air of nonchalance and had to look down at his hands resting on the table. He had to question just what ‘natural causes’ Professor Knight had died of, though; there was something deliberately vague about McGonagall’s answer that he didn’t like. He’d snoop around later. “If everyone would please— a moment of silence.”

The silence that had fallen the moment McGonagall had mentioned Knight stretched on and seemed even heavier than before. Jim felt that if he so much as breathed loudly, he would shatter something delicate in the atmosphere.

“Thank you,” McGonagall said after the long minute was up. Jim looked back up towards the High Table. Beside her, Professor Longbottom had rested his chin on his hands, which were interlaced, with a solemn look. Professor Aster, who had replaced Professor Flitwick as the Charms teacher and Ravenclaw Head, had bowed her head. Many of the other professors were in more or less the same position. The new professor stuck out like a sore thumb; he was staring straight ahead, as if he were separate from all this grief. For all Jim knew, he could’ve been a robot (which Jim only knew about from the comic books that Bones used to send to him when they were kids). Well, if not for the fact that complex technology didn’t work at Hogwarts. Things like pagers, cell phones, and devices that didn't use cellular data worked, but only courtesy of some developments in wizard technology. Sadly, there was still a lack of reliable wifi anywhere in the castle and on the grounds. Jim trusted that some of the Ravenclaws were trying desperately to solve this.

The sound level of the Great Hall gradually got louder, only to be hushed again by the stern look in McGonagall’s eyes. “We will all miss Professor Knight deeply. With his passing, however, we must welcome a new yet old member of the community: Professor Khan Noonien Singh.”

Well, that was a middle name that Jim wasn’t going to be tackling any time soon. At that moment, the blue-eyed man stood up. Even standing up, his posture was perfect, and his long legs and torso made him appear much like a beanpole, in Jim’s opinion. Singh’s gaze passed around the room several times as everyone clapped, albeit half-heartedly. He seemed undisturbed by the grave air of the Great Hall.

To be honest with himself, Jim felt a hollow prickling in his stomach as he thought about how Astronomy class was going to be like from now. It’d be awkward at first, maybe. Now, a new professor was taking Knight's place, and life would go on as if Professor Knight had never taught them in the first place. 

Jim felt his fists curl up into fists. He hated it when people he knew and liked died. It reminded him of his dad.

Singh sat down, and Jim was forced to smile as McGonagall gave the go-ahead for the feast to begin. He looked back at Bones, who was giving him the scrutinizing look that he always wore whenever he thought that something was going on with Jim. How long had he been looking? 

Bones raised an eyebrow. _Everything okay?_

Jim nodded, the corner of his lip twitching as he grinned then gave him a thumbs up. Yeah. As if to prove his point, Jim immediately carried on to flirt with Dominique, casually putting an arm around her shoulders. 

Many hours later, after stuffing himself full of food, unpacking, partying a little with some of the older students in the seventh year boys dormitory (Bones had even snuck up briefly to join in on the fun), hooking up with Dominique and falling into a drunk stupor, Jim fell onto his bed in his boxer briefs. Murmuring a brief goodnight to his classmates, who were all in more or less the same state as he was, the young Kirk passed out, falling hard and fast into a black and dreamless sleep.


	4. Author's Note (TBD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.

Hey guys; unfortunately, I need to take a hiatus off of writing. I got sick earlier and had to catch up with a week's worth of work, and now I have APs coming up so I can't spend much time writing. I should be able to start again in mid-May, and start posting things by July. Thank you for your patience so far and for sticking with me! 

\- Ash


End file.
